


Routine

by peixuan_0804



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peixuan_0804/pseuds/peixuan_0804
Summary: 艱鉅的時期來臨，我們才能領悟安逸的可貴。-設定來源：みる的噗。取材來自急診室紀實新聞、紀錄片、dcard工作版分享。鑑於本人不是醫科生，本篇所提及相關醫學名詞皆參考各方文獻及資料。如有謬誤者，歡迎批評指教。
Kudos: 2





	Routine

「19歲男性OHCA（到院前心臟驟停）！請人員儘速前往支援！」急診檢傷護理師Naoto廣播。

  
手邊沒病人的住院醫師純喜，帶著護理師大平、川西、麻醉醫生木全前往急診室，外科醫生蓮已經在急診室準備，並帶著實習醫生豆原和鶴房，等待他們到後開始搶救。有人準備插管用具、有人準備手術用具、有人準備急救用品、有人架心肺復甦的設備，所有人都穿好隔離衣並戴著手套，各自待命迎接傷者。

  
但是傷者被護士白岩推進急診室時，所有人都愣住了——傷者身上全被繃帶纏住、無一處完好無缺，整個人像是未完成的木乃伊般，身上血跡遍佈，但病患還有一絲微弱氣息，代表著渺茫的存活希望。

  
蓮嘆了一口氣後，說：「大家盡力搶救吧。」，豆原和鶴房負責協助蓮和純喜進行手術，麻醉醫生木全替病患施打麻醉針以減輕疼痛，護理師大平監控病患心電圖情況，川西則是在木全身邊待命，一有不對隨時外援。

  
他們不敢大意，小心翼翼地拯病患於水火——救死扶傷是社會賦予他們的責任，每個處理步驟都攸關人命。只要一個閃失，很可能就會置人於死地，更可怕的是，還要面臨死者家屬排山倒海的指責。

  
聽到監控器平緩的「滴——」聲，他們知道病患已回天乏術，所有人不約而同歎了一口氣，將病患一絲不苟地縫合後，蓮讓川西聯絡殯葬業者及死者家屬處理後事。

  
褪去裝備後，純喜說他好像知道老醫生曾跟他提及過急診室是人生縮影，當初的他不懂，而經歷過許多生死的他現在懂了。講完這句話，大家陷入了良久的沉默，是呀，在無盡的鮮血與哀號中也能看出迎接新生命的期待，生離死別都聚集在這狹小的空間。

  
初出茅廬的川西與大平回想方才病患痛苦猙獰的面容，伴隨著生命的流逝逐漸失去氣息，在聽完純喜意味深遠的一番話後，情緒開始崩跌，不由自主地抱頭痛哭了起來。

  
豆原和鶴房的神情有些凝重，這次的急救替剛實習的他們上了沉重的一課，書本上的知識，到了社會根本不值一提。他們知道，這還只是第一步，還有更多的難題待他們挑戰。

  
進入醫院好幾年的木全，只是平淡地開始收拾東西，在其他人看來似乎對所有事物麻木不仁，事實上只有他自己知道他難過不已：看著生命一點一滴地流失，彷彿能看到自己逐漸湮滅的熱情——被無盡的殘酷與血淋淋不斷摧殘。

  
在一段靜默後，收拾好情緒的蓮讓大家擦乾眼淚，將所有東西全部整頓，自己先出去處理死者後續安置情況。

  
資深如他，自己的刀下也承載過無數病人的生命，但看到年輕生命的殞落，何其慨歎自身之渺小，豈能憑己之力撼動這廣袤無垠的世界，只能屈居一隅，盡本分處理自己應負的責任，安然地度過餘生。

  
在收拾好所有後，蓮回來了，他指派豆原與他一同處理死者的屍體，讓其他人回去崗位待命，方纔接到又有新傷患的消息了。

  
過了二十分鐘，救護車又送來一名酩酊大醉的老翁，EMT（緊急救護技術員）碧海表示這是從同個車禍現場送來的，酒駕肇事。

  
聽到這裡，所有急救同仁都沉默了，想到往生者人生旅途最後的光景，內心不由得再度悶了起來。肇事者完全不知道自己闖了大禍，在急診門外大呼小叫之後就睡著了。

  
但讓傷者在這裡睡著也不是辦法，鶴房、大平合力將他抬入病房，並由護士白岩負責替傷患上藥。白岩是個充滿正義的人，他看不慣肇事者因為一時的貪，造成一個生命的凋零，卻能坦然無恙地躺在病床上呼呼大睡，氣得想揍人，但救人的責任仍在，只能按捺內心怒氣替他上藥。

  
最後有聯繫上死者家屬及肇事者家屬前來醫院，死者的弟弟無法接受哥哥的死亡，要肇事者家屬賠償，但兩方談不攏，死者弟弟就與肇事者兒子在病房內大打出手。

  
聽聞外頭聲響，住院醫師純喜與還沒走遠的鶴房、大平三人趕來勸架，但失去至親的悲痛讓死者弟弟的情緒失控，率拿起手邊的水果刀架在自己的脖子上，說道：「叫你們院長出來，不只他是殺人兇手，你們也是！」大平連忙打給院長與那城。

  
與那城和景瑚一同出現——景瑚剛替高齡產婦接生完，正準備回去辦公室休息。但隨之而響的砰砰聲讓他有點不安，正準備踏入辦公室的腳便調頭往聲源處前進，路上遇到快步前進的與那城。向景瑚說明完聲響造成的原因後，他們便加快腳步往病房邁步。

  
死者弟弟、肇事者兒子、醫護人員三方的對峙仍持續著，大學時有修過心理學的大平企圖用理性溝通的方式勸死者弟弟放下手中的刀，但效益不彰。

  
就在這時，與那城和景瑚到了。

  
他們知道輕舉妄動只會讓情況更加惡劣，於是與那城先向旁邊的景瑚使眼色，讓這位合作多年的夥伴帶著大平去拿鎮靜藥物，自己和鶴房、純喜嘗試讓死者家屬及肇事者家屬先冷靜下來。

  
談判途中，不知是哪句話戳到死者弟弟的痛點，拿起了刀試圖要與房內其他人同歸於盡，在門外一直觀察狀況的大平兩人及時注射鎮靜劑，這才結束劍拔弩張的醫患糾紛。

  
安置完死者弟弟後，警察隨之而至，調查並處理這起酒駕釀成的不幸。

  
等做完一系列筆錄，已經是子夜了，出了警局的與那城一行人，打算叫上剛結束手術的蓮、豆原、木全，已經值班結束的木全和碧海，剛幫病人換完藥，正準備回辦公室的白岩一起去居酒屋，用一頓宵夜結束這兵馬倥傯的一天。

  
隔閡仍在發生，紛爭持續延燒，倘若不戮力同心共體時艱，這場名為疾病的戰爭永不止息。

**Author's Note:**

> 上次的設定梗拖到今天終於結束了~~  
> 用常見醫療衝突寫這篇，更能凸顯出醫護人員的無奈及可貴（大概吧  
> 這次用相對紀實的手法描寫，可能會沒那麼文學性，大家看看就好😆😆  
> 聽到最近疫情有點嚴重，大家要小心！  
> 過幾天會再出一篇小品文（？）  
> 那篇其實想寫很久了，但在架構劇情方面處理很久QQ  
> 敬請期待！！！！


End file.
